Luke
Luke Ledorus (b. 1817) is one of the Leaders and a mascot in Fluzzity. He is a dark blue Fluzzer and the only known Fluzzer to be this shade of blue due to him being a Leader. Luke wears a Blue Mask and a Turquoise Baseball Hat. In his teenage years he was a leader of the rock cluster, and valiantly defeated a ruthless rebel named Mike. However, Luke was badly injured. He got cut in his right eye with a obsidian sword, the impact made a huge scar appear over his right eye and his pupil strangely turned light blue. He wears his blue mask to cover the scar and a contact lense which is located in the mask makes his pupil appear black. As Luke doesn't talk much he communicates using telepathy. Telepathy is when someone talks using their mind instead of their lips. Luke has practiced all of his life to achieve this and has succeeded. Luke is the main architect in Fluzzity, he is quite friendly and very artistic. Many of the rooms you see around Fluzzity were designed by him and Dr. Nuff. Appearance Luke is a dark blue Fluzzer who wears a Turquoise Baseball Hat and a Blue Mask. His hat has a white part on the front and the rest of the hat has is turquoise which has grided lines. His Blue Mask is a medium blue and covers a large amount of his face. The reason he wears his mask because he once had a fatal injury; he scared his eye. His eye's nerves reacted making his pupil appear light blue. But thanks to Dr. Nuff, he got a blue mask which covers the scar and a contact lense which makes his eye appear blue. Personality Luke is a fiery, brave Fluzzer who very rarely speaks, expressing himself in his actions rather than his words. He is not actually shy as others would assume. He is very courageous, has the ability to think quickly and stay calm in the midst of desperate scenarios. His thoughts are often caged up inside his head, although he does talk to his brother; Phineas quite often. When Luke smiles he shows a little smirk, Luke has had a very rough past; his brother Phineas disappeared for 11 years (later found by Luke himself). His mother, Jessica got murdered, he had a very violent battle with a menace named Mike and the battle did not end well. Other roles Luke also has a non-fictional side, he also has an online name (Lukejacques), he is also an owner of Fluzzity, he owns the game with Phineas. Luke designs most graphics in the game, this includes items, rooms, and more. Luke is also a moderator to help keep Fluzzity safe for other players. History Early Life Luke was born in 1817 - the year of the Great Tribal Birth, when a record 3,000 Fluzzers (or creatures as they were known then) were born. The Rock Cluster on which they resided at that time had no real leadership or government, and it was the classic medieval monarchy: whoever was the strongest had power, and everyone would obey them. Teenage Years There's a reason why Luke wears a blue mask. Once when Luke was a teenager, he had an archnemesis, named Mike. They both hated each other, since they each thought the other was the bane of society. Luke symbolized all that was good, and Mike was all that was evil. Mike invaded the southern half of the rock cluster and named it "Chaos". Luke still kept the north peaceful and intact. Luke didn't want a horrible fight, so he let Mike get away with it. However, Mike was greedy. He wanted to be the supreme ruler of the whole rock cluster. So, he invaded the north with an army of nine thousand evil Fluzzers. This army burned down homes on the cluster, took Fluzzers hostage, and even killed some of them! Luke was shocked at these atrocious actions. He decided it was time to put an end to this. He put on his black armor and set out to battle, all by himself. The chances of winning looked extremely grim. Would Luke make it through? Luke looked up to the sky at his friend Zeus. Zeus read Luke's plan and sent a lightning bolt shaped platinum sword right down at Luke. He threw it and sent it spurting out to the army. The evil Fluzzers fall from being electrocuted (not dead: Luke would never do such a thing!). And it returned like a boomerang, the only Fluzzer left was Mike. The two brought out their swords: Luke having a platinum one and Mike having an obsidian one. The two clashed at each other for nine days! On the last day, Mike had cut a part of Luke's right eye with the obsidian sword. The result was horrible, a life-lasting scar on Luke's eye and Luke's right pupil turning light blue. Luke, enraged, subdued Mike by striking (not killing) him with his platinum sword. He rushed to Dr. Nuff, who would know what to do about his eye. Dr. Nuff created a blue mask which covers Luke's face and a contact lense which makes his pupil seem like the normal black. Luke was great at making and designing things, and soon people grew to respect him as a purveyor of clothes, items and materials. He assisted Castaway in constructing houses and being a generally helpful person. By 1840, he was one of the most popular people on the cluster. Appearance During Teenage Years Back in Luke's teenage years Luke had more of a rebel look. He wore his usual Turquoise Baseball hat, a grey shirt, black leather coat, a brown belt with a silver buckle and a pocket attached to the belt. His eyes were both originally black, but due to a violent war with an evil Fluzzer named Mike, he gained a permanent scar across his eye. His eye's nerves reacted and his right pupil turned light blue. His eye also squints due to the scar. Personality During Teenage Years Back in the day, Luke wasn't as friendly as he is now. Back then he was more vicious to ones who did bad deeds and was overprotective over his home, the Rock Cluster. Most say he gained this vicious attitude because his twin brother, Phineas (who was very important to him) disappeared on an iceberg and was missing for 11 years, his brother was presumed dead. While the island was in chaos Luke disappeared, he stole a nearby ship and sailed in the exact way the iceberg (carrying Phineas) went. After 6 weeks of sailing he docked at the arctic. After days of searching he entered a forest and felt warmth coming from the distance... He got closer and closer to discover Phineas with a wooden lodge and a massive camp fire. Luke asked Phineas to come back with a joyful voice and Phineas replied with "What's wrong with your eye?" Luke responded with a moan saying, "I had to fight a horrible menace named Mike. He caused a civil war throughout the cluster, but luckily, I subdued him before his reign of terror could continue." Luke had his best friend and brother back. From that moment Luke's personality went from downfall to a rainbow over the years. However, Luke is still troubled by his past and time cannot tell when he will snap out of it. Luke is very talented, he knows quite a lot of fighting techniques, he is also good at drawing too, he is now a building designer. He works with Dr. Nuff on buildings, such as the blueprints, etc. Becoming a Leader By 1838 the Chosen Ones (as they were known in those days) began their training to reach their life goal; becoming the Leaders. The training involves intelligence, skills, focus, quick thinking and more. By 1845 Luke and Phineas were officially given the title of the Leaders. The two have led the Fluzzer tribe ever since, lifting the Fluzzers into a new generation and they will keep on going. Trivia *Luke is 2.8 foot tall, meaning he is taller than the average Fluzzer. *Luke can talk through his mind, without moving his lips. This is called telepathy. *He is the only Fluzzer in history to be Dark Blue *Luke has a scar on his right eye. *He also has a light blue pupil because his nerves reacted to the scar on his eye. *Luke was born in 1817, meaning he is currently 136 years old. *He could talk at the age of 7 days old. *Phineas is Luke's twin brother. *Luke's favourite item is his Turquoise Baseball Hat. *He knows Karate and Kung-Fu. *Luke has a thunder bolt shaped sword. *Luke used to share the top floor of the hotel with Phineas while the Leaders' Mansion was in the process of being built. *Luke rarely speaks. *Although he expresses himself through actions, instead of words. Gallery Luke Fluzzer 2.png|Luke Teenage Luke.png|Teenage Luke Official Luke Signature.png|The Official Signature of Luke Luke's Sword.png|Luke's platinum lightning bolt sword. The leaders.png|Luke and his twin brother Phineas.